


Pretentious

by jessepinkmans



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: M/M, just sin, not smut, not sorry tho, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessepinkmans/pseuds/jessepinkmans





	Pretentious

Hamilton was sick of the pretentious, loud mouthed, spoiled brat. He cursed whatever unholy force that allowed him to be paired with Thomas pampered-asshole Jefferson. All he did was complain, argue, and play that damned violin. No doubt the music was wonderful, but just _knowing_ that Jefferson was the one wielding the instrument made him gag.

He considered dropping out for a moment, then realised that a lot of people payed a lot of money for his education and decided against it. Next he considered death, surely it would be better than this? Being his roommate was practically hellish in its own way so what could be different?

He longed for class time where he could be away from the pretentious fuck. Jefferson was constantly criticizing Hamilton about everything, and Hamilton recently noticed that many of his remarks seemed to be homophobic, even if he knew Alexander was very openly proud of being bisexual.

“Your decorating is pitiful. Aren't homosexuals supposed to have good taste?”

“Fuck off, Jefferson.”

Hamilton had brought home a few guys from campus, and all of them resulted in the same response. “Gross. I'm leaving,” Thomas would say as he grabbed his phone and walked out of the apartment. Alexander grinned, finding the whole situation hilarious.

Some days were particularly horrible. Those days would result in Hamilton making a phone call to the man who forced Him to be paired with this _monstrosity_ , George Washington.

“But he's so offensive! You can't honestly expect me to keep calm about this for much longer, sir.”

“I know,” Washington said with a sigh. He had been betting on the two getting along. “You'll have to manage, Alexander. It's for your own good.”

“Fine,” Alexander said blankly. “But I'm not going to ignore him.”

The door opened as Alexander hung up the phone. He was wearing that stupid magenta blazer with his black dress shirt. The stupidly tight one that fit him too well… Alexander shook himself out of his gaze, instead focusing on the bags in Thomas’ hands.

“Ah, Jefferson! You're back!” Alexander exclaimed with false excitement.

“I suppose you've brought home some new curtains, probably made from the ass hairs of a giant panda since I'm so terrible at interior design.”

“Ha ha, very funny. They're actually silk,” Thomas smiled righteously.

Alexander balled up his fist. “You pretentious fuck-”

“Who were you talking to?” Jefferson asked as he walked to the table to set the bags down.

“Doesn't concern you.”

“Another guy?” He wondered out loud, pulling pale blue curtains from the bag in front of him. “What do you think of this color?”

“Why do you care?” Alexander asked before letting his eye fall to the blue curtains. His favourite color. “That is the ugliest shade of blue. Looks better than that shitty jacket though.”

Thomas laughed and shook his head, before falling silent.

“Why _do_ I care?” He thought to himself.


End file.
